


unusual tastes

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [21]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Incest Play, Mommy Kink, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Isabella Valentine has lived for a long time. Much has become boring in that time, and her tastes have become a bit twisted. Taking in young boys for her own pleasure seems to keep the boredom from creeping in, however.
Relationships: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	unusual tastes

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Ivy from Soul Calibur with a shota

In a lot of ways, immortality isn’t quite what it’s cracked up to be. Isabella Valentine knows this first hand, as the curse that still grips her body has ceased her aging as well. Though she has vowed to destroy every trace of that curse knowing that would include herself, it is a goal that is still a long way off. Soul Edge has blighted her world for a long time, and it is a formidable opponent, one which she won’t best easily. 

No, Ivy knows her victory and the release that comes with it are a long way off, and isn’t above having some fun in the meantime. Being solely devoted to a cause, no matter how important, is difficult, and she needs some form of distraction from time to time. The longer she lives, the stranger her proclivities seem to grow. Eventually, the conventional gets boring. Fucking men around the age she appears never proves very exciting, there’s so little thrill to it.

They’re mundane, far too wrapped up in their lives. It doesn’t take long to see all they truly have to offer, and to grow bored with it. Ivy has had to move on, to find thrills where she can instead. Of course, there’s some fun to be had with extreme kinks, but even that grows tiresome eventually. What has ultimately proven the most reliable thrill are young boys. The wonder and innocence they possess, coupled with an innate tendency towards corruption? Nothing beats it.

Wherever her travels bring her, Ivy always has her eye out for prospects. This city just so happens to have the loveliest park, near where she is staying, and she often goes there to watch. 

You can tell a lot about boys from how they play, and it’s always obvious which ones are on a long leash. Ivy has grown quite skilled at this art, picking out the boys that she can have the most fun with, and showing them the time of their life before casting them back out, moving on when she must. It’s a guaranteed good time, and though she might get bored with it eventually, she’s still sure to get a thrill from the chase.

When she’s out like this, she dresses far more modestly. Her battlefield attire simply wouldn’t do, not with all the attention it draws. No, a simpler look works wonders with boys. Men are simple, drooling over whatever skin a woman shows them, but boys are different. Boys like mystery, and they like to see something familiar. With them, Ivy prefers to seem a bit motherly. 

For several days now, she has taken time from her training and research, sitting in the park. She is a gorgeous woman, simply enjoying some fresh air and watching nature. At least, that’s what passerbys think. No one would guess her true purpose there, that she is truly scoping out her next target. There’s a group of boys that she’s noticed coming from a nearby orphanage. They seem to be given time to play each day, and head straight for the park. They range in age, and in personality, but her target seems perfect.

He’s a bit timid, which she prefers. The other boys bully him, and he would likely be happy to get a chance to get away from them. It’s always easy when she can find boys like these, down on their luck, with no family to miss them. It’s unfortunate but the world is a dangerous place and orphanages often don’t have the resources to spare on a missing child. He’s a safe and easy mark, and the boy seems so shy, he would be absolutely helpless before Ivy’s charms. 

She isn’t quite ready to make her move yet, but she loves to watch. She can tell from the way he plays with the other boys that he’s submissive, following their lead, and going along with how they want to play. She loves to imagine the new ways to play that she’ll show him, all the fun that they’ll have. Just thinking about bringing him to her apartment and having him all to herself is enough to turn her on. 

She knows she’ll be able to have so much fun with him, and it’s just so hard to wait for a good opportunity. She can’t afford to get caught, even if there’s a decent chance she would be able to get out of it without much trouble. She knows her beauty is an advantage, making men lower their guard, and how many would suspect that such a refined beauty would have such sinister tastes?

By now, Ivy has done this countless times. The danger is an added thrill, even if she has long since learned how to get away with this. Besides, the boys she gets her hands on never complain. They might be exhausted by the time she’s done with them, worn out from her ceaseless sexual appetite, but they’re happy. She takes good care of her boys, and that’s not going to change anytime soon. She can’t wait until she has the chance to bring this one home, and have fun with him.

~X~

Her chance comes soon enough. A few more days of observation, and of getting her place in order, and she’s ready to move. By chance, he gets separated from his friends. A game of hide and seek gone awry, perhaps his “friends” were even attempting to bully him. Regardless of their reasons, they head off without him, either not noticing or not caring that the timid, quiet boy they play with each day is not following along behind them.

Ivy rises then, having watched exactly where the boy hid. She comes up behind him, crouching next to him.

“Your friends left without you,” she says, smiling down at him.

“Wha…” the boy starts, looking a bit startled as the older woman speaks to him.”Th-they did?”

“Yes, they left the park a while ago,” Ivy lies. Truly, it’s only been a few moments. If he were to run, the boy could easily catch up to them. “It just wouldn’t sit right with me, having you try and find your way back home all on your own.”

“Well, it would just be the orphanage. I haven’t had a home in a while,” the boy says, looking down. He seems sad, and that aching sadness is exactly what drew Ivy to him. She knows the pain of losing your parents all too well, and wonders if this boy knows some of the pain she’s felt.

“You poor thing,” Ivy says, ruffling his hair. “Why not forget about that dingy old orphanage and come home with me instead?”

“R-really!?” the boy is shocked, smiling wide. Whatever lessons were drilled into him about not trusting strangers, he likely doesn’t think would apply to a pretty woman like Isabella. “You’d take me home with you?”

“Of course,” Ivy says, smiling down at him. “I think you deserve to have some fun, don’t you?”

She knows the boy doesn’t understand what she means by fun, but he will soon enough. There’s nothing better than showing a boy like him the ropes, teaching him all the fun he can have with a woman. She just knows he’ll be just as timid in bed as he is on the playground, and knows she’ll have nothing but fun with him. He chatters away, as the two of them turn and head for Ivy’s apartment. 

Once again, she finds that this is far too easy. How is she supposed to stop, when these boys make it so easy?

~X~

“Wow!” the boy exclaims, entering into Ivy’s admittedly humble apartment. She travels light, and never stays in one place for long. She knows her living space is not very impressive, but this boy seems excited anyway. She can only wonder what conditions he lived in at the orphanage, given his reaction.

“Oh, is this much nicer than you’re used to?” she asks, cocking her head to one side.

“Uh-huh! Thanks so much for bringing me here, ma’am!” the boy says, grinning from ear to ear. Thanking her already? If he only knew the world of pleasure he was about to experience…

“It’s no trouble. I’m glad it’s so much better than you’re used to, compared to where I was raised it’s admittedly a bit humble,” Ivy admits. The Valentine mansion was certainly opulent, before her father ran the family into financial ruin, and she thinks of those olden days fondly. Imagine how surprised the boy would be seeing that mansion in its splendor?

“Well, I’m excited anyway!” he whoops, moving to sit on the couch. He kicks his legs, looking around the room, taking in all there is to see. Ivy went out of her way to ready the place for him, even picking out a few toys and things. She knows the boy might get bored, especially if she’s taking a break for research or training. She learned ages ago to be sure to have something on hand to occupy her…  _ charge’s  _ attention.

As the boy settles in, Ivy decides she’s had enough of waiting. The walk over was agonizing, and she simply can’t wait a second to take this boy’s first time. She starts to strip, unbuttoning her blouse, followed by her skirt, and removing both. By the time the boy notices, she’s already halfway done.

“Wh-what!?” he stammers, “Ma’am, I’m still right here, y-”

She crosses to him, now in nothing but her underwear, and pushes a finger to his lips. He is silent, immediately, and his eyes flit up and down her body. She knows it’s a lot to take in, fully aware of how alluring she is, and she knows the boy will fall to her easily.

“It’s okay, you’re here with me now. I don’t have anything to hide,” Ivy says, reaching behind her now that the boy is quiet again. She undoes her bra, shrugging it off and revealing her breasts to the boy. She watches as his face reddens, and his pants grow tighter. In no time, she can see the outline of his cock, struggling to escape from its cloth prison.

“I… feel kind of funny,” the boy says, looking away. 

“That’s normal,” Ivy says, “You’re feeling that way because you’re attracted to me.”

“I’m… what?” the boy asks, confused.

“Your body is reacting to me, it’s only natural,” Ivy waves her hand, dismissing it entirely. “I feel the same way about you, you know.”

Ivy wouldn’t begin to try and pass  _ that _ off as normal, but this boy is innocent, and she doesn’t think she has much to worry about. Before he can start to doubt any of this, she kneels down. She is in front of him, as he sits on the couch, and it’s no trouble for her to reach up, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. He whimpers, sensing that something about this is off, but once her soft hand is pumping up and down the length of his cock, he can’t imagine complaining.

It’s like nothing he’s felt before, and the boy whimpers, squirming beneath her touch. 

“That feels… good,” he mumbles, finally meeting her gaze.

“Mhm, it does, doesn’t it? I can take good care of you, see?” Ivy asks, smiling warmly as she jacks the boy off. All of her planning has paid off, and she can hardly believe she’s finally got him all to herself. “Just let mommy take care of you.”

“M-mommy?” the boy stammers, and Ivy’s heart races. She loves when they call her that, even if she’s lacking in the usual maternal instincts. This is all far more fun than actually raising a child, but there’s something delightful about getting them to call her mommy.

“That’s right, you trust mommy, don’t you?” Ivy asks, picking up her pace, pumping that much faster. Now that he’s fully hard, she’s about ready to move on, but she’s loving the look on his face, the soft whimpering as she pleasures him… it’s hard to just move on with that.

Still, she knows he’s going to lose himself entirely in what comes next. She lets go of him, relishing his whiny whimper as he loses contact. Her hand is soon replaced, however, as she leans in, pressing her breasts against his cock, pushing them together and lowering them, only to rise back up. With his cock tucked in between them, Ivy begins moving, using her breasts to fuck him.

“Ah!” he cries out, unable to keep up with all these new sensations. “M-mommy.”

His blush deepens as he gives in, calling her mommy with relish. Ivy feels a surge of heat, as arousal spreads through her body. The first time they break, giving into calling her that, it’s always the best. His cock feels nice, shoved between her boobs, but the way he can hardly handle it is what’s really thrilling.

“Isn’t this a fun game?” Ivy asks, and the boy nods. She knew this would be far more fun for him than any of the little games he’d be stuck with at the park. This is the kind of fun he can only have with a woman like her, and nothing else can top it. 

His adorable whimpers and whines continue, picking up in frequency as Ivy uses her breasts to pleasure him. The warmth that envelopes him as her soft breasts are pushed against his cock, sliding up and down his length? It’s unbearable, and before long, the boy’s whimpering becomes frantic, urgent. He cries out, climaxing for the first time. His expression is adorable, a delicious mix of unfettered pleasure and complete confusion. He’s never felt anything like this, and Ivy is thrilled to give him his first orgasm.

She keeps up her efforts, even as his seed shoots out, covering her breasts and spilling between them. She doesn’t stop until he’s completely spent, slumped back against the couch, panting heavily. Only then does she rise, and take a seat next to him. He stares at the mess he’s made, seeming interested in what happened.

“That was a fun game, hm?” Ivy asks, and the boy nods.

“I want to play it again, but I feel kind of tired now,” he says, and Ivy couldn’t be happier. He’s simply perfect, and she’s so glad she could snatch him up.

“Don’t worry, it will take a moment, but you’ll be ready again soon,” Ivy explains, and the boy nods. He trusts her completely, which only adds to the fun they can have. “Mommy will show you all sorts of games, would you like that?”

“Yes, mommy,” the boy answers, blushing again. He has fallen into that habit easily, luckily, and it’s one of Ivy’s favorite parts. The idea of him seeing her as a mother figure, even while she’s fucking him silly, draining him dry? It’s so deliciously twisted, she can never get enough. “I can’t wait!”

That little addition is music to her ears, and she reaches over, taking his cock in hand. He hasn’t really had enough time to recover, but Ivy doesn’t care. She’s far from satisfied, and needs more of this boy’s cock as soon as she can have it. Stroking him off, it doesn’t take long for him to get hard again. Once he is, Ivy leans over, shifting on the couch so that she can take him into her mouth.

As soon as her lips touch his cock, he cries out. It’s another new sensation, as her lips part and his cock enters the wet warmth of her mouth. He whimpers, as her tongue rolls around his head. Ivy can still taste his come, and licks at him greedily. All the while, he whimpers and squirms, already being driven towards his limits once more. His body is doing its best to keep up, despite how new all of this is for him,

“Mommy,” he cries out, and Ivy takes him in deeper. She keeps going, all the way down to his base, and he reaches down, grabbing her hair in his hands. She begins bobbing up and down, dragging her tongue along his length as she pleasures him. The boy’s moans are delightful, and Ivy listens as it gets harder and harder for him to hold on. 

She really picked a good one today, and hopes to keep him around for a few days at least. She can have a lot of fun with this boy, she knows. So long as she gets him addicted to her, it should be easy. Why would he want to go back to some dingy orphanage, with friends who bully and tease him, when he can have a woman like Ivy fucking him all day and night? The choice is simple, and she’s really doing him a favor. The boy didn’t know how badly he needed this, but she’s going to make sure he does now.

She’s got a wealth of experience, and it’s no trouble at all to break the boy down with her mouth. In no time at all, he’s right at the edge once more. His grip on her hair tightens, tugging a bit, as he cries out again. This time, his come is shooting down Ivy’s throat, until she pulls back enough to take it into her mouth. She wants to taste him, to let him see how eagerly she swallows down his seed. How could she not get addicted to this feeling? To having an innocent young boy fall for her, and become her toy?

Men get boring so easily, but this is something else. Eventually, Ivy might grow bored of this as well, but for now she’s nothing but thrilled. For now, however, her young friend is completely spent. He is barely keeping his eyes open, and Ivy decides it’s time she takes him to bed. He’ll be just as much fun when they wake up in the morning, especially after a good night’s sleep with a lovely woman like herself.

~X~

Ivy wakes a bit before the boy, getting out of bed while carefully avoiding stirring him. She’s going to get dressed, but not in the inconspicuous everyday clothes the boy first saw her in. No, she’s going to don her signature battle garb, in all of its glory. She knows the boy won’t know what to do with himself, seeing her in that. Good thing she’ll be there to show him, isn’t it? 

Once she’s dressed, she enters the bedroom, her heels clicking on the floor. The boy stirs, wakened by the sound, and his jaw drops once he sees what Ivy is wearing. He sits up, completely speechless, but his body speaks for him. Ivy can see his cock straining, lifting the blankets that cover him, eager for her. She gazes down at the boy, watching as he squirms.

“You like this, hm?” she asks, and he nods, frantically. “You had no idea mommy usually dresses like this, did you?”

He shakes his head, as she climbs into bed with him. She tears the blankets from him, and he gasps out in shock. She moves quickly, freeing his cock, and pushing her own outfit aside. Seeing him so shocked, while also hopelessly aroused, has her turned on as well. Boys are so much fun, Ivy could never get enough of this. 

“M-mommy,” he moans, as she grabs his cock, lining him up with her entrance. She sinks down onto him, and the boy is speechless. He can only whimper, and moan, losing himself completely in the feeling of Ivy’s cunt.

“That’s a good boy,” she purrs, “You make mommy so happy.”

He meets her gaze, looking somewhat dazed but completely blissful. He was not at all prepared for this sensation, for the way her pussy feels, and as she starts bouncing on him, rising up only to slam back down, he can’t keep up. Ivy rides him, desperately pushing herself towards climax, using the boy as her toy. He’s entirely hers, and this is exactly what he wants, what he needs.

As great as this might be, though, Ivy is already planning what comes next. Her toy is fun and all, but she has an idea for how they can have even more fun. She wants to finish up here first, and knows just how to get herself there. Frantically bucking on top of him, she leans down, pressing her breasts against his face.

He takes the hint, kissing them, reaching up and squeezing, and his clumsy efforts are just what she needed. Before she finishes, however, he beats her there. He cries out, a pathetic, choked sound, as his seed spills into her cunt. It’s an added bonus, and more than enough to push her over the edge. She cries out as well, though her cry is purely one of blissful indulgence. She’s finally achieved what she set out for, but Ivy is far from satisfied.

The boy’s come drips out of her, as she rises up, going to clean herself up. She doesn’t change, but she does put on her everyday attire over top of her current outfit. She helps the boy get dressed, telling him they’re going to play in the park. He looks a bit confused at how sudden all of this is, but goes along with her.

Ivy couldn’t shake this idea once it struck her, and as they leave her apartment and head for the park, she’s hoping his friends are there. They often head out to play in the morning, and again in the evening, so they should be. 

~X~

Sure enough, they are. They don’t seem bothered by the absence of their friend, but Ivy is careful to stay out of their line of sight anyway.

“Oh, it’s my friends!” the boy says, and Ivy shushes him.

“It is, but this isn’t a game they can play with us, okay, sweetie?” she explains, and the boy nods. “This is a game just for you and mommy.”

She finds a nice secluded spot, surrounded by some shrubs. They can see all around them, but no one glancing in their direction would see what’s going on behind the shrubs. It’s perfect, and she’s stripping as soon as she’s pulled the boy in.

She watches as he gets hard, seeing her sexy outfit once more. She gets down on her knees and elbows, facing away from him. This is exactly what she wanted; to get the boy to fuck her outside, in the very park she found him, with his friends so very close, yet having no idea what their former playmate is doing. 

“Come on,” Ivy urges him, “Come and fuck mommy, this is our special game.”

“H-here!?” the boy asks, knowing enough to realize this isn’t exactly the place for such a thing. Still, he wants her pretty badly. His desire gets the better of him, and he pulls his cock out. Her ass is right in front of him, and she reaches back, pushing her skimpy outfit aside once more. 

There’s no way he can resist her, not like this, and as soon as he can manage, he shoves his cock into her. She cries out, far too loudly, and the boy shushes her frantically. No one seems to have noticed, however, and it feels far too good for him to stop anyway. He begins to jerk his hips, thrusting into her frantically, wanting to make this as quick as he can given the inherent risks. Ivy doesn’t seem to care, however. 

She is getting off on the risk, on the knowledge that if his friends were to hear, and come investigate, they’d find her bent over, with the friend they left behind fucking her frantically. She isn’t going to call them over on purpose or anything, she doesn’t  _ want _ to be caught, but there’s an undeniable thrill in knowing it could happen. 

The way he fucks her despite the risks, completely wrapped around her finger? There’s nothing better. He groans, pounding away at her frantically, and Ivy is in heaven. By the time he’s finished, coming inside of her again, she’s finally at her limit. She cries out, and his friends finally turn in their direction.

Her heart races, and the boy panics, but they turn away after a moment, seeming to dismiss the noise as some sort of animal. Given how out of control Ivy gets in these situations, they’re not far off, but she’s already got her prey. She’s got much more in store for this new toy of hers, until the time comes for her to move on somewhere else.

Though he's been so much fun so far, she’s almost tempted to bring him along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
